You're all I want
by I-dont-need-you
Summary: What happens when Tori and Jade have to find a song about how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

Jade slammed her locker shut with force, the sound of metal on metal echoing in the vacant corridors of Hollywood Arts. Throwing her bag on her shoulder she started walking in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom. She didn't care about what he was going to say to her for arriving late. Right now she had a lot going threw her head, and she needed to figure it all out. She may be Jade West, but she still had feelings, she just chose not to show them.

"Ah, Jade how nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning" Sikowitz said as Jade walked into the classroom. Ignoring the teachers comment Jade sat down in her usual place and threw her bag on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Jade saw the young Vega girl staring at her. She didn't bother to look back, if she did she knew she would start thinking things she shouldn't about the girl.

"Hey, where were you?" Beck whispered from his space in front of Jade, ever since they broke up a couple of weeks ago they decided not to be near each other as much even though they were still friends.

"Slept in" Jade lied, she didn't sleep in, more like she was up all night thinking about her feelings towards a certain Vega. She did feel bad about lying to her ex but it was a lot better than telling him the truth.

Beck accepted her answer and turned back to face the class, for the rest of the lesson Jade was in a world of her own. She didn't comment on anything someone said, she didn't speak, and she didn't insult Tori like she did everyday. A lot of people in the class noticed this, but everyone was too afraid to say something.

"Alright for this weeks homework you and a partner have to find a song that explains their feelings for each other, whether that be love, hate or anything else you have to find a song that describes that feeling"

All the class groaned, not really wanting to take part in this assignment.

"Yeah yeah I know, now the pairs are as follows...Robbie and Cat, Andre and Beck, Jade and Tori". Sikowitz continued to read the pairs of his list but Jade had completely blocked him out by now.

Shit, she had to work with Tori, when she was feeling like this about her? This can't be happening.

"Class dismissed!" Sikowitz shouted breaking Jade from her train of thought.

Grabbing her bag Jade stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything to her.

"Hey, where's Jade gone?" Cat asked excitedly, she was always in a good mood Tori thought to herself.

"I dunno, she practically ran out of here before any of us got a chance to talk to her" Tori replied.

"One of us should go look for her" Andre suggested as they all walked out of the classroom.

"I will" Tori suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, it should probably be me"Beck suggested.

"No, you two just broke up not long ago, I know you are friends but it might not be what she wants, I really need to talk to her anyway" Tori argued.

They all just nodded, so Tori made her way to the black box theatre. Pushing the door open she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the stage, Tori could make out that it was Jade so she started walking towards her.

"Why you sitting in here?" Tori asked, concern laced in her voice.

"What's it got to do with you Vega? I don't need to explain myself to you" Jade said angrily getting up from her spot on the floor and grabbing her bag.

"Jade I..."

"No Tori, don't bother talking to me, I don't want to work on you with this project anymore than you want to work with me, but we have to. Other than that you have no reason to talk to me, so just leave me alone"

Tori stood on the stage watching as Jade stormed away, sighing she grabbed her bag and went to find the rest of her friends.

...

-Tori's house-

It was 6pm and Tori was sat on her couch waiting for Jade to arrive, they only had tonight to find a song that described their feelings for each other. After seeing Jade in the black box theatre the girl had avoided everyone for the rest of the day. Tori didn't even now if Jade was going to come tonight, but she had texted saying she would be there at 6.

A knock on the door broke Tori out of her thoughts, getting up from her position on the couch she walked over to the door.

"Right Vega, let's hurry up and get this over with so I can get out of here" Jade grumbled as soon as the door was opened.

Tori opened the door further letting Jade in, "Whatever Jade, I don't care if you want to be here or not we need to get this done whether we like or not"

"Oo Vega has an attitude" Jade laughed as she sat down on the girls couch.

Shutting the door Tori let out a sigh, "Look Jade, can you just try and be nice for once so we can get this work done"

"Whatever, this is going to be hopeless anyway"

Tori sat down leaving a little space between her and Jade putting her laptop on the table and opening it. As she was loading it up she saw Jade smirking out the corner of her eye.

"Maybe if you stopped smirking at me and helped me find a song this would go a whole lot quicker"

Jade complied and they both started looking for a song that describe the friendship they had, it was unusual for Jade to listen to the other girl but neither of them cared about that.

2 hours later and neither of them had managed to find a song.

"That's it, I'm done with this stupid assignment, there's not one song that describes what we have"

"And what exactly do we have Jade?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't like each other Vega, we're never going to be friends no matter how nice you are to me"

Tori didn't say anything to that, instead she just closed her laptop off, she really did not want to argue with Jade today.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jade said smugly.

"Shut up. Looks like we don't have a song for tomorrow, so if you're done let yourself out I'm going to bed" Tori said making her way toward the stairs.

"You're going to bed at 8?" Jade asked a little bit shocked.

"I'm tired, now can you please just go"

Not wanting to push Tori any further she watched the girl make her way up the stairs before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sikowitz's class-

Jade walked into the room and took her usual seat behind Vega, mostly everyone was here when Sikowitz climbed through the window sipping a coconut through a straw.

"Okay, today the each of you are going to perform your songs, Beck and Andre, you guys are first" Sikowitz said as he sat down on the stage step.

As soon as they walked up onto the stage Jade zoned out, she really didn't care what song they were going to sing. Everyone applauded the pairs as they all took turns performing their songs.

God, Jade thought, it was her and Tori next and although Tori thought they didn't have a song prepared she was in for a shock. This was it, everything could walk out or it could all go horribly wrong.

"Jade, Tori, you're up' Sikowitz called catching jades attention.

Tori sighed and said, "We couldn't find a song"

Sikowitz was about to argued when Jade stood up from her seat, "I have something"

Everyone's face turned to Jade a look of shock etched on all their faces.

"Okay, Jade your up"

Slowly Jade walked onto the stage and sat down on one of the stools that Sikowitz had placed their ready for people's performances.

Tori sat up straight in her chair, she knew it was probably a song about how much she hated her but she was intrigued to know why Jade hadn't told her.

Soft music began to play, as Jade opened her mouth and began to sing.

For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right

A soft smile made its way onto jades face as she began to sing the next verse

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right

Jade had refused to look at Tori to began with but finally she got the courage, she looked over to the Vega girl and saw that a smile adorned the young singers face and a few tears had fallen.

And the songbirds are singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before

Tears began to fall down Jades face as the short instrumental played, her eyes caught Tori's and they both smiled softly at each other.

And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all, I wish it from myself

Everyone looked confused as to why Jade was singing this to Tori, the girl she had hated since the very first day, but since it was Jade everyone was to scared to say anything.

And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before, like never before  
Like never before

As she sung the last few words Jade got up and made her way to Tori, she brought her hand up to the girls cheek and used her thumb to wipe the tears that had fell.

"J-Jade, what was that? Y-you hate me" Tori stuttered, just managing to get her words out so they were audible.

Sikowitz quietly got everyone to leave the room so they could have their privacy, not that either of the girls noticed.

"Tori, I don't hate you. I know I've acted like a gank towards you, but I was scared to let you get close to me"

Jade sat down on a chair facing Tori and took the other girls hands in her own, she was shaking. Jade knew Tori was nervous, she had to figure out how to calm the girl down.

"Jade, if this is some kind of joke..."

"It's not a joke" Jade replied instantly cutting the other girl off.

"I know this is pretty hard to believe, but I'm in love with you Tori, I always have been I just didn't realise it. Then when I did, I didn't know how to react, please believe me Tori" a few tears fell down jades cheeks and Tori wiped them away with her thumb.

"I believe you Jade, I just...don't know what to say"

"This assignment made me do a lot of thinking, and I realised why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry, I'm angry because I have all the feelings inside. Feelings for you, and I don't know how to deal with them. I don't want Beck or any other guys, I just want you. You're all I want Tori. Please say you love me back, please?" Jade cried.

Tori watched silently as Jade practically poured her heart out, finally she worked up the nerve to say something.

"I-I do love you Jade, this is just...it's so scary. After all the times you've been horrible to me, and every time I always tried to be nice to you. No matter what you did, I wanted to be your friend because you meant something to me. I'm afraid that you'll hurt me" Tori said, tears streaming down her face as well.

Jade gently rubbed the girls fingers soothingly before speaking, "If you give me a chance, I promise I won't hurt you, I promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure you're happy"

Tori brought the other girls face closer to her own, before gently bring their lips together in a slow passionate kiss, pulling back Tori whispered, "I love you Jade"

Jade smiled at the girl, "I love you too Tori"

A/N: Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction, hope you like it


End file.
